marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All Winners Comics Vol 1 19
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Crime of the Ages! | Writer1_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler1_1 = Syd Shores | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = The Human Torch and Toro write in the sky asking for the All-Winners Squad to meet at the city museum. Seeing the call to action come Captain America, Bucky, Sub-Mariner, the Whizzer and Miss America. Arriving at the museum, the Human Torch introduces the other heroes to the curator Professor Saba and his assistant Meke. Saba shows them that their display of the different ages of man have all been smashed and that a criminal calling himself Isbisa has left clues to each of the heroes offering them clues to various crimes that are inspired by the different ages. Also among the clues is a note from Isbisa that implicates the Sub-Mariner as an accomplice. When Captain America questions Namor about this, the Atlantean prince becomes angry and storms out with his clue to deal with Isbisa himself. Toro is the only person who believes that Namor is not involved, and angrily leaves to lend Namor a hand when the others are not so easily convinced. After Namor and Toro's departure, Captain America suggests that they split up and deal with each of the clues they have been provided. While at his secret hideout, Isbisa gloats over how he has outsmarted his foes. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Professor Saba Races and Species: * * * * * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Age of Bronze! | Writer2_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler2_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Captain America and Bucky's clue tells them to go to the local art museum to learn about the Bronze Age. As Cap and Bucky arrive at the museum, they are being spied on by a gang of thugs led by a mobster named Porky, who have been hired by Isbisa to deal with the two heroes. Inside the museum, Cap and Bucky are shown an old Chinese idol called that has two star sapphires for eyes. Suddenly a man with a gun, pretending to be insane shoots the statue with a bullet before being subdued by Captain America and Bucky. However Piggy and his gang jump the heroes and help the "mad man" escape. They soon find a note that explains that they shot the idol with a bronze disease that will cause the bronze to turn green crystallizing mould. While the curator makes arrangements to have the other copper pieces moved and the idol treated with electrolysis, Cap and Bucky muse over what the attack was for and realize that they must be attempting to steal the star sapphires, so they arrange for the idol to have a police escort. Staying at the museum until after dark, Cap and Bucky are present when the men return with the idol. However the men returning the idol are Piggy and his men and they knock out the curator. Their real plan is to steal an expensive painting, however Captain America and Bucky are there to stop them. But the heroes are forced to stand down when Bucky is held at gun point. Tied up, Cap tricks Piggy into throwing pennies at him. While the crooks are occupied, Cap then smashes a light bulb and uses the broken pieces of glass to free himself from his ropes and then uses the pennies to short circuit the electricity causing a blackout. In the darkness, Captain America and Bucky easily defeat Piggy and his gang and turn them over to the authorities. Meanwhile, in his lab, Isbisa continues his work and gloating over how easily he fooled the All-Winners Squad. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Iron Age! | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler3_1 = Syd Shores | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = The Whizzer's clue tells him to go to the film set of a director named Cameron to find a clue about the Iron Age. He races to the flat lands where Cameron is filming a western epic about the train robber Mal Brennings, explaining that the gold shipment was never found after Mal stole it. He shows the Whizzer that they purchased the original steam engine that was part of the train robbery. Unknown to the Whizzer, criminals have replaced the actors who are playing the role of Mal Brennings and his gang. When the filming starts the Whizzer notices that the "actors" guns are firing life rounds when a shot fired into the air hits a bird, killing it. As the bandits board the train, the Whizzer races after it to stop them. Aboard the train, the Whizzer is tripped up when the gang leader throws lubricant on the floor, causing the hero to slip and fall off the train. The Whizzer recovers from the fall and races after the train, and chases the leader to the roof where he has recovered the stolen gold which had been hidden on the train all these years. The Whizzer easily defeats the gang and recovers the stolen loot. Meanwhile, back at the secret lair of Isbisa, the madman continues his secret plot. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Unnamed Gang Other Characters: * Cameron * Clark Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = The Steel Age | Writer4_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = The Human Torch's clue tells him to be on Sully Ave at 5 PM to find a clue about the Steel Age. Finding it odd to be going on a mission without Toro, the Torch goes to Sully Street and watches from the roof tops. He spots some suspicious looking men going into the sewers and follows after them. Seeing them using a secret passage to get into a nearby bank the Torch follows after him. Confronting the crooks before they can rob the bank a gun fight breaks out. A stray shot hits a lamp which falls down and hits the Torch on the head, knocking him out. Before the thugs can kill the Torch, a police woman arrives on the scene and saves the Torch's life by knocking out the gang. She explains to the Torch that she is about to be married and wants to have one big case to her credit before leaving the force, the Torch agrees to let her help him out. Noting the secret passage, the Torch deduces that someone involved in the building's construction must have placed the secret passage into the plans and pay a visit to James Flore, the man who designed the bank. To their surprise, the Torch and the police woman learn that it was Flore himself who was responsible for building the secret tunnel and is the mastermind behind the theft. His gang quickly subdues the Torch and his friend knocking them out and placing them in a wind tunnel. The wind tunnel is activated, and the wind is too strong for the Torch to turn on his flame. As they are being pulled toward the flan, the police woman tosses one of her shoes into it damaging the engine and stopping the fan. They break free and catch the gang as they are trying to break into the bank again. While they subdue his cohorts, Flore attempts to kill himself to avoid jail time by throwing himself in front of a oncoming subway train. The Torch uses his flame powers to stop the train and capture Flore. With the caper done, the police woman thanks the Torch for his help by kissing him on the cheek. While back at his hideout, Isbisa continues his mysterious experiment. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * and his gang Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Pearls of Wisdom | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = The owner of Moffet Jewelry is exasperated because he has the largest supply of pearls in the area, but other jewelers are selling their pearls at half the price and nearly bankrupting Moffet. So he hires a detective named Gilleran to discover why his competitors are selling their pearls so cheaply. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Moffet Supporting Characters: * Gilleran Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Stone Age | Writer6_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler6_1 = Syd Shores | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = Miss America's clue tells her to go to the town of Millstone to find a clue about the Stone Age. She pays a visit to the home of chief of police. She is invited in by the chief's wife and taken to his study. There they are shocked to see that the chief has seemingly been transformed into calcium. They find a ransom note from a criminal calling himself the Calcium Master demanding ten $1000 bills to be delivered to him to restore the chief to normal. With no instructions on where to deliver the money, Miss America finds a carrier pigeon and realizes why he asked for small denominations. Putting the money on the carrier pigeon, Miss America follows after it hoping it will bring him to the Calcium Master's hideout. Miss America is soon shot at by a gang of thugs, and when she lands to fight them one of them knocks her out from behind with a rock. Hours later, the chiefs wife calls the police and they go out looking for Miss America. They find a calcium statue and assume that Miss America suffered the same fate as the chief of police. However, Miss America has not been turned into a statue, as she comes to at the Calcium Master's hideout. He explains that he fools people into thinking he has turned his victims into statues by carving life-like statues of his victims and kidnapping them. Left alone while the Calcium Master checks on the chief, Miss America cuts through her binds with the Calcium Master's tool sharpener. She then confronts the Calcium Master, and as they fight outside his cave hideout, the villain falls off the mountain side to his death. Back at his hideout, Isbisa continues to work. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * John Races and Species: * Locations: * Millstone | StoryTitle7 = The Ice Age! | Writer7_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = The Sub-Mariner looks over his note as he leaves the museum, and it tells him that he will learn the clue about the Ice Age by going to an Eskimo trading post located at the Bering Straight. Before he goes, he is confronted by Toro who wishes to tag along. Although Namor does not believe that Toro is not spying on him for the other members of the All-Winners Squad, he allows the boy to tag along with him. They arrive at the Bering Straight just as a gang of thugs on skidoos are attacking the trading post. The two heroes force the thieves to flee, but not before they knock Namor out with a blow to the head. The battle has caused enough noise to cause an avalanche. Toro acts quickly, using his flame powers to melt the snow, causing the resulting water to harmlessly flow into the straight. Toro is thanked by the Eskimos as Namor recovers, although is not convinced that Toro is not spying on him. Checking the skidoo tracks, Namor notes that they used whale oil to slick their skis and travel faster on the snow and ice. They follow the tracks back to the gangs boat which is commanded by a man named Black Patch. As they fight, Namor begins to feel weak and realizes that it is because of Toro's flame. Toro flies into the the air and Black Patch fires an explosive harpoon at the youth, knocking him out. Seeing Toro land in the water, Namor tricks Black Patch and his men to push him overboard so that he can save Toro from drowning. Recovering Toro, the two heroes then get a whale and use it to ram Black Patch's ship and then easily round up the gang to turn over to the authorities. Afterwords, Namor apologizes to Toro for not trusting him. While back at his lab, Isbisa finishes his creation and prepares to use it to destroy the All-Winners Squad. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * | StoryTitle8 = Conclusion! | Writer8_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler8_1 = Syd Shores | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = With all their missions a success, the All-Winners Squad reunite at their headquarters to try to figure out what Isbisa's master plan could be. Having questioned all his hired thugs, they learned that Isbisa hired them all to carry out his schemes, giving him 25% of the profit and to keep the heroes distracted while he works on his master plan. Writing down the names of the different ages on a sheet of paper, the Torch notes that in a specific configuration the first letter in each age is a letter in Isbisa's name, and notes that the final letter "A" is missing. They correctly deduce that the "A" must stand for the Atomic Age and realize that Isbisa must be trying to steal the atomic bomb. They rush to the facility where it is being kept in order to stop him. Meanwhile, Isbisa has arrived and uses a special knock out gas in the ventilation system to knock out everyone in the facility. When the All-Winners Squad arrives on the scene, the Torch and Toro note the knock out gas and use their flame powers to burn it out of the air. The Whizzer then smashes down the front door. Captain America and Bucky chase Isbisa as he attempts to flee up the facility's massive silo. When he gets outside of the silo, he is attacked by Miss America who knocks him into the river below. There, Isbisa attempts to escape in a motorboat he left at the scene but it is wrecked by the Sub-Mariner. With Isbisa captured, they unmask him revealing him as the Professor's assistant Meke. With the villain captured, Captain America tells him that they Atomic Age will be one of peace. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * * * Items: * * | Notes = * Next issue the title is retitled "All Teen". * Although the narrative identifies the characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of , these appearances are attributed to William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. As per the specifies that this is the final Golden Age retcon appearance of William Nasland. * This All-Winners Squad story is reprinted in Fantasty Masterpieces #10. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}